


Ismelda's Murkover

by Ethren



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: And Ismelda lets off an emotional load, Diego is a flirtatious shit, F/M, Makeover, commission, idk just cuteness, the Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: Ismelda has grown jealous as Merula grows closer to her new boyfriend. In an effort to help her old friend, Merula attempts to convince Ismelda to let Penny and Andre give her a makeover before a party in the Three Broomsticks. But Merula is confronted with Ismelda's past, her fears and a deep bitterness she's been hiding in her chest for a very long time.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ismelda's Murkover

“And you really think they’ll be okay with me spending the summer with you in Bath?”

“Sure. I’ve already told them about you and- ow! What was that for?!”

What did you tell them?!”

“All good things. Mostly.”

“Uhhuh. Sure, Grant.”

The spring day held only a touch of winter’s chill as the sun burned down onto the courtyard. Water spilled up like a blossoming flower from the fountain, spraying across the rim upon which the Gryffindor and Slytherin sat. Merula leaned back against the eagle statue, her boots kicked up on to David’s lap as she scribbled down notes. Outside - the students were soaking up the fresh spring air. David could see Rowan and Charlie playing gobstones over on the stones. Ben was practicing wand techniques. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the day.

David exhaled, tilting his head up towards the sky. Hazel blue eyes watched the clouds slowly drift by, and his attention was pulled from them as he felt her boot nudge into his ribs. “What?” 

“You’re smiling.”

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About me, of course,” Merula purred, scooting around so that her head was resting against David’s shoulder. The boy snorted, pressing lips to soft brown hair.

“Maybe I’m just thinking about the fact that you still have leech juice on your shirt from potions.” 

He grinned as she jerked back to get a look at her shirt, and finding it spotless as ever, she huffed and threw her fist against his shoulder. “”Wanker,” she chided. “Come on. What’s really on your mind?”

David leaned forward a bit. He threaded his fingers together and let his gaze drift over the students. “…everything just seems..okay for once,” he murmured. “We’re getting close to breaking the last Vault. Rakepick and R haven’t been seen in ages. Everyone seems… happy. And safe for once.”

“Yawn. I didn’t think you’d get so sentimental, Grant.”

“Right, sorry. I forgot you have a heart of stone and don’t care.” He glanced over, the edge of his lip curving up. “And on top of it, I also happen to have the most beautiful girlfriend at school.”

“I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.”

“It’s not a lie.”

Red flushed up onto Merula’s cheeks. She bumped her arm against David’s and let her head fall on his shoulder. “Yeah, well. I guess it’s nice to have a _tolerable_ boyfriend, too.”

“Tolerable, huh?” David barked with a laugh. “That’s it? You wound me, Miss Snyde.”

“Just wait until the Dueling Club later. That was nothing.”

“Wow, you two are sure getting into the whole ‘gross lovey-dovey couple’ thing, aren’t you?”

They looked up. Diego and Tonks were grinning down at them. From the scorch marks across their faces, it was clear they’d just gotten back from dueling. Or blowing something up, per one of Tonks’ terrible suggestions. “What’s it to you, Caplan?” Merula said. “Still getting jealous over first years and moping around for a girl of your own?”

“Put your claws away, Snyde. And for the record - someone actually likes me.”

“Statistically, I suppose _someone_ had to.” 

David smirked, taking care not to laugh over his girlfriend’s sharp tongue. He glanced up. “What’s up? You both look like you’re about to get into some trouble.”

“Oh, aren’t we always?” Tonks laughed. “Have you two heard of the party that’s going on in Hogsmeade tonight?”

“How have we not.” Merula rolled her eyes and leaned back. “It’s all the seventh years are talking about.” 

David had heard of it too. The seventh years were getting together for a party in the Three Broomsticks, to celebrate the coming end of the year. “What, you thinking of crashing it?”

“She does a _fine_ job with that,” Merula added. “Hopefully they don’t have any teacups present.”

“Hey. That was an accident. And for the record, no - they don’t have teacups.” Tonks sat down right between them. “You two should come. It’ll be a lot of fun! It’ll be a nice break from all this curse business.”

David considered it. It _has_ been a while since he was able to spend some time with his friends…that didn’t include studying or nearly dying, of course. He turned to Merula. “What do you think?”

“I think it sounds fun,” Merula said. “So long as you’re buying drinks.”

David snorted. “Fair. All right, Tonks. We’ll be there.”

The girl absolutely beamed. “Smashing! We’ll see you both there!”

Diego and Tonks gave one more wave over their shoulders before making their way inside. “Should be fun,” David mused. “It sounds like everyone will be there.”

“Oh, yes, I can’t _wait_ to dance and drink with all of your lame friends.”

“Hey.” He poked her shoulder. “They’re _your_ friends now, too, you know.”

“I try not to think about it.” 

That made David chuckle and put his arm around the girl. He pressed his lips tenderly to her hair. God, he loved this girl. Sharp. Witty. The bitterness that was once buried in sharp words had been dulled down to a cynical humor that made his heart do cartwheels in his chest. He was so damn lucky.

He brought his gaze up from Merula - and immediately met the slate-like cold eyes of Ismelda Murk from across the courtyard. 

She sat with her back against one of the pillars flanking the shadowy aisle looping around the courtyard. The moment their eyes met, she flushed and turned away, nose deep in a history book. But every so often, she would flick her attention and back. 

That gave David pause. “….Is Ismelda angry with us?” He prodded.

Merula glanced up. Her eyes searched the courtyard and when they landed on Ismelda, something… sad passed over her features. “…no,” she sighed. “I don’t think so.”

“Then why is she looking over at us like she wants to hex us. And I mean, more than usual.”

“She’s jealous.”

David’s brows shot up. “Jealous?” He repeated, glancing back over to Ismelda. She was pushing up to her feet and gave them one more withering glare before leaving. “Are you sure?”

Merula nodded. “She’s been like that ever since we got together…officially. I think she’s upset I’ve been spending more time with you than her.”

David’s brows pushed together in confusion. “So…” he blinked. “She’s… upset that she isn’t spending as much time with you and to retaliate, gives you the cold shoulder? Doesn’t that mean she gets even _less_ time with you?”

“Basically.”

The girl drama was beginning to give him a headache. David rubbed his temple. “…well if she wants to ruin her friendship with you just because you have a boyfriend now, that’s on her.”

“I want us to help her.”

“Excuse me?” David scowled. He leaned back on the rim of the fountain until he could feel the spray of water against his neck. “Why? This is _her_ problem. I’m not sure why Ismelda feeling jealous is your problem. Least of all, _our_ problem.”

Merula spun around to face him. “Because she’s my friend.” 

David’s brow arched. “You two have barely talked in the last couple of years,” he pointed out. 

“Only because we were both going through our own issues. But I’m better now. I can…” Merula hesitated. “I don’t know. Do something for her.”

David scoffed. Mindlessly, he dragged his fingers across the surface of the water. “I don’t know, Meru,” he said. “I don’t…hate Ismelda, Hell, I don’t even dislike her.. But why does the burden of being awkward, boorish, and weird fall on us? Is it really a good idea to get involved what whatever she’s on about?”

Merula was quiet for a long time as she considered. After a minute, she placed her palm delicately on David’s cheek to turn his face to hers. “…it’s worth it to me,” she said. “Just… help me with this.”

“…don’t make that face.”

“What face?”

“You _know_ , the face.”

Before he could squirm away, she was shifting onto his lap, legs hooking around his waist. Her lip quivered as she leaned back, giving him doe eyes. “You mean…. This face?”

“ _Yes_ , that face.” David groaned. “…bollocks. Fine. I’ll help, but I’m not getting involved in this girl drama.”

Merula’s smile was impish as she leaned forward and bit his lower lip. “You’re already involved.”

Merula had no idea how to help her friend.

She’d been wracking her brain for the last hour trying to think of something… _anything_. But it just came down to one terrible thing - Merula simply didn’t know Ismelda well enough to think of anything. What was she supposed to do? Promise Ismelda she could torture a couple crup pups if she decided to go? Ask Jae to smuggle in some Draught of Living Death as compensation? No. So she’d resigned to simply brooding in the library. With a groan, she leaned forward until her head hit her stack of books with a _thump_. 

“And so the mighty fall. What are you brooding about, Merula Snyde?”

“Karasu. Don’t you have some dungbombs to set off,” Merula mumbled into the binding, peeling her eyes up. Tulip stood beside her, watching Merula with an arched brow. She held her smelly toad in hand, with another new contraption strapped to his back. 

“Yes. But then I saw you over here moping and had to figure out what was going on.”

“Out of concern or morbid curiosity?”

“Oh, morbid curiosity for sure.”

Merula snorted. “Aren’t you helpful.” She paused. “Maybe you could help me with something. Just don’t let your toad near me.”

Tulip sat down, setting Dennis on the desk beside her. “What’s wrong?”

Merula sighed. She tapped her black nails against the page of her journal. “Ismelda is jealous of me and David,” she said. “And all of my other friends, too. We’ve been spending less time together and she’s been acting out. She’s been getting even worse. More bitter, more volatile, more….why are you smiling.”

Tulip was smirking as she stroked her thumb across Dennis’ lumpy head. “Oh, nothing.”

“No, please. Enlighten me as to why you think this is funny.”

“Brooding Slytherin starts acting out because she doesn’t get her way. Sounds a bit familiar, don’t you think?”

Merula grit her teeth, moving to stand up. “Just forget it.”

“Oh, sit down, Merula Snyde. I’m only teasing.” Tulip leaned forward. “Have you ever wondered why she acts the way she does? For even a moment?”

“Not particularly.”

“Well, maybe you should think of doing so..” Merula opened her mouth to argue, and Tulip put up her hand. “Both of us are who we are due to unfortunate circumstances at home,” she hums. She tickles her toad under his chin and Dennis melted into her palm. “My parents are very controlling. As such - I tend to act rambunctious and cause chaos. Your parents demanded the very best of you. They also put their own needs above your own and got arrested. Therefore you sought attention and validation from our peers.”

“Thanks so much for the psycho analysis,” Merula sighed. “So you’re suggesting that she might act this way because of her home life?”

“I think it might be part of it,” Tulip hummed. “Another part is that perhaps she’s simply not comfortable in her own skin. Maybe all of this bitterness and anger is a guard.”

“So, she’s insecure.”

“Exactly.”

Merula thought for a moment. “Then I don’t know what to do,” she admitted. “It took me years to feel comfortable with myself. I just had to grow up. We don’t have years.”

Tulip glanced up. A smile tugged at her thin lips. “I don’t think it was _just_ your credit for your change,” she purred. “Perhaps someone else had to do with it, too.”

“….David?”

“Bingo. Having someone for _her_ , be it a significant other or a friend I think would do her wonders.”

“That won’t work.” Merula dragged her fingers down her face. “Have you _met_ Ismelda? She’s… how did David describe her before..awkward, boorish and weird. And that’s putting it lightly.”

“She just needs to be taught otherwise! Given new clothes, maybe Penny giving her some tips on how to not act like a psychopath-”

Merula snorted. “What, you mean a makeover?”

“Better. A _murkover_. It’ll be a great!”

Merula pushed up to her feet, shoving her things into her bag. . “I guess it’s worth a try. The hard part will be convincing her to do it.” She paused. Red splashed up onto her cheeks. “Thanks, Tulip. I’ll see you at the party?”

Tulip sent the girl a sly wink. “See you, Merula Snyde.”

People have described the Slytherin Common Room as being ‘otherworldly.’ Honestly - it was one of Merula’s favourite places to be. Her steps echoed as she descended the dungeon’s stone stairs, and reaching the door decorated with a bass relief, she spoke the password. “Anguis.” The door grinded open and she stepped inside. It was always cold in the Common Room. Deep underground, it was lit with a teal blue ambience as the Black Lake gleamed outside the stained glass windows. Torches and lanterns flickered with a hazy green light and the flames danced with a warm orange in the hearth. 

A couple students lingered in the Common Room. Liz was looking at the bulletin board trying to find the sign up for Magical Creatures club for next year. Barnaby was talking to something in his jacket - likely a smuggled puffskein or bowtruckle. And sitting in front of the fire, nose deep in a book-

“Ismelda?” Merula called out as she approached.

 _Slam_. Ismelda tore the book away and shoved it under her chair in a panic. “What?” She snapped. 

“What were you reading?”

Red flushed up on to Ismelda’s cheeks. “I was.. Reading uh…. _Lethe’s Guide to Immeasurably Dastardly and Vile Tonics and Poisons.”_

“Oh. Fun.”

Awkward silence stretched. There was no sound save for the crackling fire and Barnaby’s cooing. Well, this was going disastrously already. Merula sucked in a deep breath and sailed forward. “I wanted to talk about something,” she said, stopping in front of Ismelda. She folded her arms. “It’s important.”

Ismelda sneered, settling back in her chair. “Right. Because everything the _most powerful witch in Hogwarts_ says is exceedingly important. Here, let me drop _everything_ for you.”

The long abandoned phrase made the tips of Merula’s ears glow. “Yes, this _is_ important,” she hissed. “So pay attention.” She rubbed her temples. “Look. I know you’re jealous of David and I, Ismelda.”

Ismelda’s face burned hot. Her features twisted into fury. “You seriously think that I-”

“And look. We may not talk anymore, but you’re still my friend. And I don’t want you to be miserable just because I have a boyfriend. I want us to be-”

“What? _Friends_? Things will never be the same between us.”

“Yes. Friends. Come with us to the party tonight. We can help you get ready.”

Ismelda scoffed and pushed up to her feet. Merula was fully aware of the other students sending them sideways glances as the two girls stood face to face. “This may come as a shocker, Merula - but not everything is about _you_. I couldn’t care less what bloke you’ve fallen in with.”

“Yeah? Because it sure does seem like you send us a lot of nasty looks when we’re together.”

“That’s because I’m just admiring how much your idiocy compliments one another.” Ismelda pushed past Merula. “Now if you’re done wasting my time, I have some curses to practice.”

Anger swelled in Merula. She grit her teeth and spun on her heels. “What in the hell is your _bloody problem?!_ ” She shouted, stilling Ismelda mid step. “Why are you such a-” She stopped herself. 

“Such a _what_? Go on, say it!”

Merula’s jaw slid forward. “…look,” she hissed. “Everyone’s been trying to make nice with you time and time again but you keep shoving everyone away. You are the only reason you’re feeling miserable now.”

“Maybe I’m just tired of you pushing me around.”

“But I don’t do that anymore, we don’t even talk! I’ve changed.”

“You? Change?” Ismelda’s laughter was hollow. “Please. You’re the most arrogant person I know. You’ll never _change_. You’ll still be the narcissist little witch who needed everyone’s validation.”

“No, that’s not-” Merula ground her teeth together. “I’m not like that anymore.”

“Yeah? So why are you here trying to make a fool out of me?!”

Merula’s mouth opened in shock. “…trying to make a fool out of you? What are you _talking_ about?”

“Why else would you want me to go to the party?! You’re probably planning something. To jinx me and make me get covered in pimples and have everyone laugh at me!”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Yes you would. And I’m not playing your games.”

“Why are you saying these things? Why do you hate everyone?”

_“Because you’re just like her!”_

Ismelda’s voice echoed off the stone walls. Something large swam past the stained glass windows, casting a dark shadow upon the room. Merula could see tears streaming down Ismelda’s face as she tore away, pushing the back of her hand across her eyes. 

Merula sent a withering glare to the eavesdropping students who lingered in the Common Room. They glanced at one another warily and one by one, retreated into their dorms. When they had their privacy - Merula edged closer to the girl. 

“Just like…who?”

Ismelda sucked in a sharp breath. Her black nails dug into her arms as she hugged herself, as though trying to make herself seem smaller. “…my sister.”

Her sister. Merula only knew Ismelda’s sister for only two years. Cassandra Murk. She made Emily Tyler look tame. “Cassandra..?” she said. “What does Cassandra have to do with anything?”

“Are you kidding?” Ismelda hissed out. “You and Cassie both just _have_ to be center stage! You have to be the best. You have to be the ones calling all the shots. You always have to get all the praise and all _the_ attention and you both _leave me behind!”_

A sob finally pushed out of Ismelda as she collapsed in front of the fire, pulling her knees up into her chest and buried her face in them. Her shoulders shook. “You’re all just… so much _better than me_ ,” Ismelda said. “So much… more popular and _liked_. Penny is Queen Bee of the school and a potions fanatic to top it all off. You and David are incredible curse breakers. Even Barnaby, who’s as dumb as a sack of bricks, is good with animals. And I hate you all for it…because I’m worth _nothing_.”

Merula couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. She stared at the back of Ismelda’s head in shock. Even just a year ago… this would have made her sneer, or perhaps even laugh. A delicate display of vulnerable intimacy that Merula would have immediately latched her claws into. Now… now she could only feel the pang of pity deep in her heart. Slowly - she lowered down next to her and put her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Ismelda, I-”

“Don’t touch me.” Ismelda’s voice was hoarse. “Just go away.”

“No.”

“Why _not_.” Ismelda lifted her head. Her mascara ran in dark rivulets. “Why are you so stubborn?!”

“Because I’m not going to let you turn into how I was.”

Merula takes Ismelda’s hand. She squeezes, hard, as though drawing Ismelda’s attention to her. “Listen to me,” she said firmly. “You aren’t worth nothing. And you’re right… things won’t ever be the same between us. And… maybe that’s a good thing.” Merula hesitated. “I wasn’t..the best friend to you. Or Barnaby, or Tulip. And I lost a lot of people because of it… even you.”

Ismelda flinched when Merula scooched a little closer. But she didn’t run.

That was a good sign.

“Look,” Merula breathed. “I can’t change your home life. In the end… you are the only one who can make this change happen. But at the very least, I can show you what waits for you on the other side. What you can have if you take that extra step. You’re more than your sister. You can be bigger than you ever dreamed.”

Scepticism burned in Ismelda’s steel grey eyes. Her gaze flicked up to Merula’s face. She practically glowed a viridian light in the haunting radiance of the flickering green torches. “And what if it doesn’t work? What if I trust you and… nothing changes.” She grimaced. “I’ve tried before. To be confident, but no one ever noticed. Not my sister. Not my parents… and not you. That’s why I started to involve myself in Dark Magic and the Dark Lord..I thought..”

“That it would bring you attention?”

Ismelda’s cheeks lit up on fire. She gave a sheepish nod. “Yes.”

Merula reached down beneath the chair to pull out the book Ismelda hid. No. It wasn’t _Lethe’s Guide to Immeasurably Dastardly and Vile Tonics and Poisons._ It was _Verner Bristlecone’s Guide to Ancient Slavic Battles_. Merula’s eyes softened.

“I understand. I think you and I were the same in that regard..falling into dark magic hoping that it will get us noticed by our family but we don’t have to, Ismelda. You don’t want to be a Death Eater. I’ve seen that life…and it leads to nowhere good. It took me a long time to realize that. We can do better… we can be better.” She passed the book over to Ismelda, and the Slytherin held it with reverence. “There’s more to you than what you’ve built around yourself. You just have to give yourself the chance to show it…trust me.”

Ismelda’s resignation was like chains falling from her ankles and wrists. Her shoulders sagged, and she pushed back ebon bangs. “All right, Snyde,” she said. “We do this your way.” She reaches out, cold fingers grasping Merula’s. “I’ll trust you.”

“So, let me get this straight. We’re giving Ismelda a…. _Makeover_?”

“Technically, it’s a ‘murkover’. Oh, David, hand me that black lace on the table. We want to give Ismelda as many options as possible when putting together her ensemble.” 

In the Transfiguration classroom, David leaned back in a chair watching skeptically as Penny and Andre were fussing with the materials. Black bows, pink bows, blood red bows. Gothic frills and laces, dark patterns and other macabre apparel designs. It seemed Andre at least knew what he was doing.

“This will be really good for Ismelda!” Penny insisted, eyes bright as she sorted through different laces. “I think she just needs that spark of confidence, you know? Maybe she’ll even make some friends while at the party!”

“Maybe being the key word,” David grunted. “If this all goes terribly, you know we will be the first ones she will place blame on. How long do you think you’ll be at this? Party’s in only a couple hours.”

“I suppose it depends on how quickly we can find something Ismelda wants to wear.” Andre glanced over. “David, I know you’re not exactly the fashion forward type, so you don’t have to stay.”

“And miss the chaos? Mate, I’m just enjoying the show.”

Andre sent the boy a scowl - a scowl that vanished when the door was pushed open, replaced by a beaming white smile. “Oh! Ismelda!” Merula and Ismelda entered the room, Ismelda looking as though she was practically being dragged. “You’re here, good! We’re all really excited to help you!”

Ismelda practically hid behind the thick green scarf curved around her neck and dark bangs. “…put me in anything pink, and I’ll ensure you wish you were never born.”

Andre’s smile held a nervous edge. “Pink? Perish the thought!” he teased while he subtly kicked the pink bow out of sight. “Come on in! We’ve got a lot of things lain out, we can pick an outfit that you like!”

Merula nudged Ismelda forward. The girl grunted, sailing forth towards the table and scrutinized everything with a careful glare. 

It seems Penny and Andre went out of their way to find anything and everything 'gothic.’ There were tall leather boots that reached all the way to one’s knees. Black slim corset pieces, dark sweaters, mini skirts that looked as though they were pulled from the pits of hell itself. And yet - Ismelda didn’t look very satisfied. 

“Do you have anything that looks like it was stained with blood?” She questioned.

Penny and Andre blinked. “Stained with…blood?” Andre gave the lain otu pieces a cursory look. “Nope. Don’t think so. Besides, that wouldn’t look very, er…”

“Inviting!” Penny managed. “You need to look approachable if you want to make friends there, and blood is a bit scary, don’t you think?” She hooked her arm with Ismelda’s and the girl’s squirms were useless as Penny pulled her to the edge of the table. “What about this silver tiara? It has obsidian gemstones pressed in, I think that would look beautiful with your complexion!”

“What do I look like, a Princess?”

“A Princess of the Dead, maybe,” David murmured under his breath. 

Andre snapped his fingers. “Great idea, David!”

“..really?”

“Yes! The best outfits always have a theme! Maybe for Ismelda’s, her theme could be a prin-”

“ _No_!” Ismelda snapped, red flushing up onto her cheeks. “No princess shit! Merula, this was a terrible idea.”

“No it’s not,” Merula retaliated firmly. “You’re not even giving it a chance. We don’t have to do any ‘princess stuff,’ okay? Just… look around for something you want. We want to help you find something you’ll be comfortable in.”

Penny and Andre gave firm nods of affirmation. “This is about you!” Penny said with a smile. “Come on, let’s look for something else, then!” 

Ismelda consented, and the four began to try and find something that Ismelda would like to wear. David had to admit - Andre did a good job. Everything he found looked fantastic. Penny picked up a black lace skirt. “You would look so pretty in this!” She said excitedly. “And with a bit of black eyeliner…you would look gorgeous!”

“Gorgeous…?” Ismelda repeated, as though she couldn’t believe it. She picked up the skirt and eyed it incredulously. 

“Yeah! Andre, what kind do you think she should wear..?”

Andre considered that for a moment. He circled Ismelda like a hawk, rubbing his jaw. “Hmm… perhaps she can use the Gilderoy Lockhart Vampire’s Lover Eyeliner Line that my girlfriend uses! It’s both elegant and gothic. It’ll definitely fit for-” Andre trailed off. “Why are you all staring at me?”

All four were gawking at him. David leaned forward. “..come again? Your _girlfriend_?” 

“Well, yeah. Natalie. She’s studying at Beauxbatons right now because they have a wizarding fashion elective course. Why?”

David blinked, bewildered. “You just… uh… didn’t seem the type.”

Andre looked offended. “What, to be in a relationship? Why do you think I’m so good at dolling you up for all your big dates?!”

“No! I mean… to have a-”

“We all thought you were gay,” Merula said, bluntly. 

“ _Merula_.”

Andre stared. Until a chuckle passed between his lips. “Why?” He purred. “Because of the gay fashionista stereotype? Sorry to disappoint, Grant but I’m interested solely in women.”

“Regardless of who you’re interested in,” Penny saved as she slipped in between David and Andre. “You’re still the best designer we know.”

“Damn right I am! Come on, let’s get down to business. David, that black lace. Merula, grab me that black belt. We’re going to make this girl look beautiful.“

David and Merula weren’t able to stick around for the end of the makeover. With only an hour left, they had to beeline over to Hogsmeade. Pushing through the doors of the Three Broomsticks - the entire inn was completely packed with students. It seemed nearly every seventh year was attending, laughing and talking with a couple sixth year students sprinkled about. He could see Diego flirting with a couple seventh year girls. He could see Tonks shapeshifting into Snape to give a couple students a scare. 

They took their seat at a corner booth. David couldn’t help the happy swell in his chest as he let his gaze sweep over the inn. Everyone seemed happy. Everyone seemed content. 

Everyone except Merula, who’d been thoughtfully scowling beside him. 

His brows pushed together in concern. He slid his hand over to curl his fingers with hers. “Merula?” He pressed. “What’s wrong?”

“Just worried.”

“Worried? You mean about Ismelda?”

Merula gave a dull nod. “What if they don’t find her anything she wants to wear?” She asked. “What if she gets here, and nothing changes? What if someone shows up and makes fun of her? What if-”

She stilled in her fretting as David pressed his lips to hers. 

“None of that is going to happen,” he assured. “You all worked really hard with her. And…” he thought a moment. “You know, I could see a change in her even while we were going through the ensemble pieces.”

“Really?”

David nodded. “Yeah. She started laughing towards the end. She was getting comfortable with us. I think this was a really great idea.” He gave a wolfish grin. “Who knew you’d be so girly? Merula Snyde - Master of Makeovers!”

“Hey. I might be able to kick your arse at dueling - and everything else - but that doesn’t mean I can’t be girly.”

“Could have fooled me,” he teased, a smile tugging at his lips as she rammed her elbow into his ribs. 

“Ow! Hey. That wasn’t very ladylike.” 

“You’re right. I should have aimed for your-”

“Merula! David!”

Penny bounded over, beaming. “Glad to see you here! And you both look great!”

David didn’t put much effort into his own outfit. A white button down shirt overtop a pair of nice jeans with a brown aviator’s jacket. It was simply something to keep him warm. But Merula…she looked breathtaking as always in her subtle punk rocker ensemble, complete with a dark miniskirt beneath a grunge purple and red rocker blouse. “Thanks, Penny,” he said with a smile. “You look nice, too.”

“Where’s Ismelda?” Merula asked.

“Oh, she’s with us! Ismelda, come over here!”

Andre and Ismelda picked their way through the crowds. And when David saw her - he couldn’t help the breath of surprise that passed between his lips. She was practically unrecognizable. Like a completely new girl. Her dark hair was pushed back out of her eyes, held back by a black hairpin shaped like a coiled snake. She wore a sleeveless black blouse, the curve around her chest and the ends near her waist decorated in dark laces. Silver necklaces trailed down from around her neck beneath a choker. Inky tights bled down her pale legs to a pair of leather boots that crawled up to her shins. 

She actually looked gorgeous. Ismelda stood in stark contrast to Penny who wore a silver and blue sundress. 

“Shit, you look good,” David said. Merula elbowed him in the ribs. “I mean- you look-”

“Doesn’t she look amazing?!” Penny said with a smile, an arm looped around Ismelda’s. “We _finally_ found something she liked, and it looks like we got here just in time!”

“For how little time we had, I’m quite proud of it,” Andre hummed from the side. “I think we definitely captured Ismelda’s _essence_.”

“Well?” Merula prodded. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like a doll that’s been through a tornado before being manhandled by a couple toddlers,” Ismelda snorted. Then red bled onto her cheeks, and her fingers drew unconsciously up to the necklace she wore. “..but..I feel..pretty.” She looked over to Penny and Andre. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank us, Ismelda.” Andre rested his hand on her shoulder. “You’re our friend! There’s no way we’d let you come without something to wear.”

Ismelda froze up. She stared at Andre in shock, processing what he’d just said. _Friend_. “I..you think we’re-”

“Santo dios! Ismelda?! Is that you?”

She turned. Diego was picking his way through the crowd, eyeing Ismelda with a grin. “I didn’t even recognize you! You look- wow! And your hair is out of your eyes!”

“Don’t tease me.”

Diego’s eyes widened. “What? I’m not! You look incredible. In fact…” Diego gave his trademark, sultry smile as he leaned forward until Ismelda’s back hit the wall, resting his forearm above her. “Merula, when did you tell me an angel crash landed on Hogwarts Grounds?” he purred, eyes half lidded as they grazed up Ismelda’s figure. 

Confidence surged in Ismelda. “Angel?” She arched a dark brow. The edge of her lip curved upwards as she reclined back against the wall. “There’s no angel here. Only a demon.”

“Yeah? Guess that explains why you look so hot.”

Ismelda looked absolutely mortified.

David gagged. “Right,” he snorted. “That is our cue to leave. Have fun, you two.” And without waiting another moment - hooked his arm around Merula’s and lead her away to get a drink.

David felt utterly content as the party ensued. He had all of his closest friends by his side. The tavern rang with laughter and conversation. And everyone was having an amazing time. 

Sporting a faint buzz from the fire whiskey tonks had smuggled, his arm was slung lazily over his girlfriend’s shoulders, his fingers drawing lovingly down her arm. They simply sat back, watching the activity and their friends. Then, David’s eyes landed on Ismelda. She and Diego stood on the other side of the tavern, laughing and talking. Diego looked as though he was flirting as usual, and Ismelda’s expression exhibited a blend of both shyness and delight. Despite how much she tried, she was defenseless against his exotic latin charm. He kissed her on the cheek, and David watched as she blushed up to her ears. Both of them looked happy.

David leaned back. “This was a good call.”

“What was?”

He rolled a shoulder. “This whole plan for Ismelda. Getting her all dolled up, bringing her to the party…I think it really helped her, Merula.”

“I think so, too,” Merula said, thoughtfully. “I just wish I had something like this when I was younger. So much would have changed.”

"You’re helping her now. Not just with an outfit but convincing her she doesn’t have to be a dark witch in order to be happy.” He drew his thumb over her cheek. “You also wouldn’t be the person you are today. The person I love.”

“That’s pretty cheesy, Grant,” Merula teased. 

“Well we can always banter, instead if you don’t appreciate my charm.”

Laughter lifted up from Merula’s lips. She leaned forward, touching their mouths together in a gentle kiss. “No. It’s cute. Now come on, Grant… let’s have a dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story? Want one of your own? I'm taking commissions https://hogwartsmysterystory.tumblr.com/post/190115466165/its-that-time-again-im-taking-a-new-batch-of here!


End file.
